


The White Lioness

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy, ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Meg is having a hard time as she wishes to become a superhero. After an accident of her getting hit by a truck with toxic waste that explodes on her, she soon gets her wish as she is given special abilities that of a superhero and even has the natural abilities that of a white lion such as the famed cub known as Kimba from the manga series.





	The White Lioness

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Simpsons household. Meg and Bart were watching TV as Shane and Maggie was playing with each other since Homer and Marge went to their third honeymoon.

"Being a superhero must be cool." Meg wondered.

"Oh, uh, I wouldn't know..." Bart looked around innocently.

"Ya sure about that, Bartman?" Meg teased.

"What?!" Bart yelped. "How do you know about that?!"

"Relax, it was just a joke." Meg told him.

"Oh, right, a joke..." Bart chuckled sheepishly.

"I wonder what kind of hero I could be?" Meg wondered. "I once dreamt that my family and I had superpowers after getting doused in toxic waste..."

"Really?" Bart asked.

"Yeah," Meg nodded. "Mom had super-strength, Dad had shape-shifting, Stewie had telekinesis, Chris could conjure up fire like a fire-bender, Brian had super-speed..."

"What did you do?" Bart asked.

"I could just grow my fingernails..." Meg rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I was like Wolverine from The X-Men, but totally lame."

"No offense, but that does sound pretty lame." Bart had to agree.

"You're telling me," Meg sighed. "I mean, even Cindy has super powers."

"Aw, Meg, don't put yourself down like that..." Bart soothed. "I mean, look, Jen and Tom wouldn't want you to do that."

"Yeah, but they're visiting Paris to see the new Fall collection..." Meg sighed as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "I have to admit, meeting you and your family was the best thing that's ever happened to me, but nothing's ever gonna change for me. I'm just gonna be a lightning rod of hate for anybody else, especially for my family."

"Yeah, I think I need to take a walk," Meg replied. "Are you-"

"I'll be fine," Bart assured. "You should take a walk, Babe."

Meg kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and headed out the door. Shane and Maggie looked up.

"She'll be back, guys," Bart smiled. "You keep doin' what you're doin'."

Shane and Maggie smiled back and continued to play as Bart was watching TV, looking worried for his girlfriend. Meg was taking a walk to get her mind clear, though unknown to her, that a truck of toxic waste was coming towards her.

"Why can't I just be special?" Meg sulked to herself. "Every time something good happens to me, something else happens just to take it all away from me... I just want someone to actually appreciate me and let that stick like when I met a boy like Bart Simpson... I just wish I could be special for a change like those other people who get trained like The X-Men or those special kids in Sky High."

The truck came closer to the unlucky girl.

"I wish I could, even Cindy is happy, and I'm happy for her." Meg continued. She then looked up and screamed as the truck hit her and exposed the toxic waste all over her. This made her groan and pass out.

Gina Resedes, the former friend of Connie D'Amico and current best friend to Tiff Krust, was walking with the said girl after they had finished shopping.

"That was great." Tiff said to her new best friend.

"Totally, especially since those shoes were half off," Gina agreed before she looked up and gasped. "Oh, my God, Meg!"

Gina and Tiff rushed over to the fallen girl.

"Is she...?" Gina cringed nervously.

"She's been run over, but she still has a pulse..." Tiff replied. "We should get her to the hospital."

"I'll go and get some help." Gina said.

"And I'll go and call 911." Tiff added as she pulled out her phone.

Gina ran to have someone to help them. Mike came out of the comic book store with a new Action Guy comic. Gina bumped into her, causing them both to fall down.

"I'm so sorry, Mike!" Gina gasped once she realized who she ran into.

"Where's the fire?" Mike asked.

"It's Meg," Gina replied. "She's been hurt."

"Meg?" Mike asked.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Gina panicked. "There's no time to lose!"

"I called 911, and get this, they aren't going to help us." Tiff told the two.

"Wait, what?" Mike asked. "Why? That's against their job!"

"Can you call them again?" Gina suggested.

"Yeah, hold on." Tiff replied as she then dialed the number again to try again.

Meg groaned as she was hurt so far.

"Hang in there, Meg." Mike coached.

"They're on their way," Tiff told Mike and Gina. "They apologized for earlier, they thought that it was a prank call or something."

Mike, Tiff, and Gina came toward Meg in concern as they were worried about their friend very much.

Soon enough, an ambulance came to pick up Meg and brought her straight into the emergency room. Bart came into the hospital with Lisa, Maggie, and Shane. They saw Mike, Tiff, and Gina in there.

"How is she?!" Bart yelped.

"We don't know yet," Gina replied. "She's still in the emergency room."

"Should we call her parents?" Tiff wondered.

"Would they even come?" Gina asked.

Tiff soon called Lois right away.

"Uh, hello?" Lois answered as she grocery shopped with Stewie in the buggy while Brian read a magazine. "Oh, my God!" she then looked to her dog and baby. "Brian, Meg's in the emergency room, she got run over!"

"You actually care about Meg's safety?" Stewie deadpanned.

"I'll call Peter and let him know," Lois decided. "Tiff, Gina, and Mike are over there now."

"Mike Mazinsky?!" Stewie beamed out of excitement.

Brian glanced at Stewie.

"Don't judge me, Dog." Stewie glared in defense.

Lois called Peter to tell him the bad news.

Peter was in the bar with Tony, Samuel, and Matt who hate his guts for not taking care of his family.

"Ah, this is the life, right, boys?" Peter smiled.

"Why are we here again?" Tony whispered to Samuel and Matt.

"I just wanted to get out of the house while Angelia's sister visits." Matt admitted.

"And I've been working so many hours, but finally, I can have a day off." Samuel added.

"Yeah, but I hate Peter Griffin." Tony reminded them.

"He's dumber than my son," Matt muttered before taking a sip of his drink. "Oh, I'm sorry, was that an insult to my boy?"

"Hey, Lois." Peter then answered his cell phone after it rang.

"Peter, it's Meg," Lois frantically told her husband. "She's in the hospital and she got run over by a truck of toxic waste."

"Oh, my God!" Peter panicked. "Is the truck okay?!"

"PEETAH, MEG IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Lois told him.

"Um, what do you want me to do about it?" Peter asked.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Lois told him.

"Okay, okay!" Peter replied before hanging up and looking to the guys with a sheepish chuckle. "Women, huh? Am I right, fellas?"

"My wife's a pain in the butt, but at least we know what marriage is all about." Matt scoffed.

"My younger son may do stupid things, but I love him no matter what he does." Tony said.

"Your younger son is a con artist." Peter reminded.

"At least my son doesn't get expelled for being the dumbest kid in class." Tony whispered.

"Not even Matt's son is that stupid." Samuel whispered back before they all laughed.

"I love my kids." Peter argued.

"No, you don't." Samuel huffed.

"Hey, at least I'm there for my kids," Peter argued. "You're never there for your own kid."

"That's cuz I have a real job." Samuel smirked.

Peter then left the bar in a huff and the Eds' fathers laughed while giving each other high-fives as they could now drink their beer in peace.

Gina and Tiff were really worried about Meg since she was rushed to the hospital on what seemed like just a normal day. Bart was pacing back and forth, looking more worried than Gina and Tiff. Everyone looked over and saw the Griffin family coming in.

"Well, look who showed up." Gina deadpanned.

"Easy there, Gina." Mike warned.

"Mike!" Stewie gushed like a fan boy.

"So, did you guys come because you care about Meg or did you come just so you can see if you can rent her room and sell her stuff on Amazon?" Mike asked the Griffin family.

"Excuse me, but my daughter is in the emergency room, and I'm really worried about her!" Lois replied as she carried Stewie.

"I actually came to see if I could sell her laptop on Amazon and ask for Mike's hand in marriage." Stewie raised is hand.

"Stupid machine," Peter complained. "Hey, Lois, this stupid vending machine took my dollar and won't give me my Snickers!"

"Excuse me, but can we please see Megan Griffin?" Lois asked the receptionist.

"I'm afraid she can't see anyone right now until the doctor comes out," The receptionist replied. "We usually have Dr. House, but he's looking at colleges with his daughter, Rochelle today."

"Oh, my God, how long will that take?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, ma'am," The receptionist replied. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, my God, I'm the worst mother in the world..." Lois frowned as she held onto her head.

"Yes, you are," Stewie replied. "You're worse than Maria Benko."

Brian gasped.

"What, is that joke in bad taste?" Stewie asked.

"A little..." Brian cringed in disgust. "Jeez, that was dark, even for you, not even Drawn Together was that dark, that was like a joke from that disgusting seven episode long series, Allen Gregory."

"You are a terrible mother, Lois Griffin," Mike told the woman. "Even Mama Foxxy and Toot are better parents than you'd ever be."

Bart rubbed the back of his neck, he was too tense and worried about Meg to even say or do anything against his technical in-laws.

"I don't need your opinion about how to raise my children, you don't even have parents." Lois told Mike carelessly.

"Does that mean he's Batman?" Peter asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin?" The doctor asked as he came out of the emergency room.

"Yes, tell me, is my daughter going to be okay?" Lois begged.

"She's going to be just fine, she's still asleep, but she should wake up soon." The doctor replied.

"Can we see what's left of her?" Peter asked.

Mike growled and then grabbed Peter by his shirt.

"What the hell?" Peter asked.

"You're lucky that I can't kill you here, Fatso, but you better watch your back." Mike snarled before dropping him.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Stewie sighed dreamily.

Meanwhile in the room...

Meg groaned as she slowly woke up as her head was bandaged up.

"Are you all right, Miss Griffin?" The young doctor asked.

"I'm fine... What happened?" Meg asked.

"You got run over by a toxic waste truck, but luckily, you don't have any broken bones or anything like that." The young doctor replied.

"Oh, thank goodness, wait, toxic waste?" Meg asked nervously. "Isn't that fatal?"

"Yes, it normally is, nobody else survived, but you were very lucky." The young doctor told her.

"Oh, my God..." Meg muttered as she looked down to her hands in shock.

Everyone then came in to see the brunette girl.

"Meg, sweetie, you're all right!" Lois gasped.

"Oh, so now you care." Meg scoffed.

"Doesn't she always act like she cares whenever we're in public?" Brian deadpanned.

"Oh, Meg, I was so worried!" Bart beamed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Bart, who's watching Shane and Maggie?" Meg asked him.

"Lisa is watching them after I told her what happened." Bart replied.

"Who found me?" Meg asked.

"Tiff and I did, then we got Mike to help us." Gina explained.

"You helped someone like me?" Meg asked the tomboy.

"I help everyone." Mike replied.

"Thank you," Meg said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Your safety is thanks enough for me." Mike said as she patted Meg on the head gently.

Meg smiled, but then suddenly winced and covered her ears.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked her.

"Everybody needs to stop talking so loud!" Meg groaned.

Everybody just looked to each other in confusion.

"Honey, we're not talking loud." Lois told her daughter.

"She's probably going over sensitivity from her trauma, we're going to be testing her and we'll have results by tomorrow morning." The young doctor replied.

"But, that means she'll have to stay overnight." Bart replied in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Mr. Simpson." The young doctor nodded.

"Um, Doc?" Meg asked after she sniffed the air. "Is that my steak and mashed potatoes coming?"

"Why, yes, it is," The young doctor replied. "How did you know that it was coming?"

"It's weird, I can smell it all the way from here." Meg replied.

"Hmm... We might need to do those tests quicker than I thought, but right now, you should eat something." The doctor told her.

"Thank you, Doctor..." Meg said. "Um... What's your name?"

"I'm Dr. Michael Milano." The young doctor told her.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Milano for helping out with my daughter." Lois then said.

"All in a day's work, Mrs. Griffin." Dr. Milano replied.

"He was cute." Gina whispered about the young doctor.

"Really cute." Tiff whispered back in agreement.

"Is Meg gonna turn into a hideous monster?" Chris asked.

"She already is one, son." Peter laughed.

Meg growled like a lion in response to their crude sense of humor. Soon enough, everyone left to give Meg some of her space.

Meg was soon served a special dinner by the nurses and they put on the TV for her with a remote. "There's really nothing good on TV nowadays." she said to herself.

"Will there be anything else, Miss Griffin?" The nurse asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you." Meg replied.

The nurse then nodded and left the room.

'What's going on with me?' Meg thought to herself. 'I feel very different... Almost stronger and a bit more savage... Is this a normal reaction to toxic waste?'

"Dr. Milano, we got the results of the test back." The nurse informed the young doctor.

"What does it say?" Dr. Milano asked.

"It's strange to explain, but it's as if she has her own superpowers based on mutation and from white lions from Las Vegas." The nurse informed.

"Hmm... How strange." Dr. Milano commented.


End file.
